


Welcome back.

by Anonymous



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Game: Star Stable Online, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Other, Winter, horse riding, wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a little something I wrote for a friend out of sheer boredom.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Welcome back.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so bear with me please :,)

Thick flakes of snow dance in the air before gently laying down on the ground. 

Warm breath meets cold air and creates a mesmerizing play of steam.

Snow has been falling for two weeks now and the piles grow larger and larger as the hours pass.

Still that does not stop her from taking a ride in the woods. The once so beautifully green leaves have been gone for a while now, leaving the branches naked—exposed to the cold—but the snow came oh so quickly to give them a new shine.

The sound of snow crunching under Wintertea’s—a majestic frisian—hooves, is almost the only sound in the whole forest, creating a calm and relaxing atmosphere. 

The girl gently pulled her scarf further into her face, feeling like it would freeze off otherwise.

She enjoyed the snow, ever since she has been a child, too little to ride a horse on her own. 

One year she waited for the snow, like she did all the other years, but the snow never came. Nevertheless she waited patiently.  Years have passed ever since, but now the snow has finally returned. 

She stretched out a hand, watching each snowflake gently laying down on it and then melting away into a tiny drop. A smile drew on her lips.

Oh, how much she had missed white winter seasons, it definitely has been to long without them.

She surely will take care to spend it wisely, to cherish every single flake.

Just in case the snow might disappear for some years again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
